Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers and furthermore sensor devices plus internet based providers. Combining these devices together and lately the applications and the information stored by those applications is a major challenge of interoperability. This can be achieved through numerous, individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate (or program devices to automatically perform the planning, interaction and manipulation of) webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole.
Furthermore, in addition to information, the information spaces may be combined with webs of shared and interactive computations or computation spaces so that the devices having connectivity to the computation spaces can have the information in the information space manipulated within the computation space environment and the results delivered to the device, rather than the whole process being performed locally in the device. It is noted that such computation spaces may consist of connectivity between devices, from devices to network infrastructure, to distributed information spaces so that computations can be executed where enough computational elements are available. These combined information spaces and computation spaces often referred to as computation clouds, are extensions of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level.
Networks composed of mobile and immobile devices associated with the wide spectrum of distributed information and computation spaces communicate with each other via methods of connectivity based on various paradigms of communication (or radio) such as, for example, cognitive radio wave, telephony, fiber optics, orbiting satellites, the Internet, etc. A recent development in radio communication technology referred to as “cognitive radio” provides a paradigm for wireless communication in which either a network or a wireless node changes its transmission or reception parameters to communicate efficiently while avoiding interference with other users, either licensed or unlicensed. In one embodiment, this alteration of parameters is based, at least in part, on the active monitoring of several factors in the external and internal radio environment, such as radio frequency spectrum, user behavior and network state. By way of example, cognitive radio can provide many advantages over traditional radio communication paradigms, for example, by (1) enabling use of all available frequencies leading to efficient use of the radio spectrum, (2) providing each user with the optimal connectivity for the use and the occasion, (3) providing easy access control and identification management, (4) providing new levels of interaction among various radio types, etc. Because of the benefits of cognitive radio, many network managers may opt for using cognitive radio as their preferred way of communication. However, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to recording and/or sharing cognitive radio parameters and related information among participating communication nodes to ensure efficient use of available radio frequencies.